A process of this type is at present known under the mark "COREX" of the Austrian company VOEST-ALPINE INDUSTRIES ANLAGENEBAU.
Other examples of processes of this type are the process HyL III commercialized by the Mexican company HYLSA, or the all-oxygen blast furnace process introduced by the Japanese company NKK.
The solutions that have been proposed to carry out the partial decarbonation of the mentioned gas are either a washing with amines, or a selective adsorption with pressure variation and with vacuum. In the first case, the regeneration of the washing solution uses large quantities of steam, and in the second gas, the vacuum pumps required are expensive as to cost and energy consumption.